parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 14 - Using The Jedi Force Skills
Here is part of fourteen Casey Junior in Railway Trouble. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast)*Casey Junior as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express as The Doc - (Casey Junior and Toyland Express are good friends, just like Agent Ed and The Doc are) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz - (Both brother figures of Toyland Express and The Doc) *Montana as Gordon - (Both strong and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts as James - (Both vain and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle as The Elephant - (Casey Junior and Tootle are both best friends, just like Agent Ed and the Elephant are) *Shelbert as Person 1 - (Both wise) *Toots as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful and nephew figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Blue and Huey as People 2 and 3 - (All twins) *Ivor as The Clerk - (Toots and Ivor are both best friends, just like The Clerk and the Insane Patient are) *Tillie as Suzy - (Both the main females and girlfriends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pete as Person 5 - (Both strong) *Shawn as Person 6 - (Both brother figures to Tillie and Suzy) *Tracy as Person 7 - (Both sister figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Georgia as Person 8 - (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends to Tootle and the Elephant) *Bahia Train as Person 9 - (Both beautiful and girlfriends of Toots and the Insane Patient) *Linus as Person 10 - (Both grateful) *Jake as Person 11 - (Both nice to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 - (Both strong and mean to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Humphrey as Person 13 - (Humphrey and Toyland Express are both best friends, just like Person 13 and The Doc are) *Pufle and Sir Reginald as People 14 and 15 - (All twins) *Pufferty as Person 16 *Flying Scotsman as Person 17 *Eagle as Person 18 *Jerry as Person 19 *Harvey as Person 20 *Jerry as Person 21 *Wilson as Person 22 *Mellisa as Person 23 (Both beautiful) *Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Iron Bill as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Iron Ben # 34 as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Koko as Person 24 *Dan as Grogh's Hnechman 5 *Dimbo as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Cerberus as Grogh (Both the main villains) *Samson as Robosuitcase *Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Derek as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bear as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Works Diesel as Grogh's Henchman 9 *31120 as Grogh's Henchman 10 *10751 as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Minvera as The Singing Woman *Mary as The Bar Lady *Wilbert as Person 25 *Sixteen as Grogh's Henchman 12 *The Ballast Speeder as Person 26 *Barry as Person 27 *The Austerity Engine as Person 28 *Toby's Brother Engine as Person 29 *The Old Engine as Person 30 *The Galaxy Express as Person 31 *Speedy McAllister as Person 32 *Old Puffer Pete as Person 33 *Brewster as Person 34 *Alfred as Person 35 *Zephie as Person 36 *Rusty as Person 37 *Jones as Person 38 *Jebediah as Person 39 *Jason as Person 40 *Johnny as The Bartender *Casey John as Person 41 *Emma as Person 42 *Speedy Buggy as Person 43 *Emmet as Person 44 *Dave as Person 45 *John as Person 46 *Train with Caboose as Person 47 *Train as Person 48 *Adam as Person 49 *Jinty as Person 50 *Pug as Person 51 *Foreign Engines as People 52, 53, 54, and 55 *Isle of Man as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Mallard as Person 56 *Green Arrow as Person 57 *Duchess as Hamilton as Person 58 *Iron Duke as Person 59 *Other Diesels as People 60, 61, and 62 *Clive, Neil, and Matthew as People 63, 64, and 65 *City of Truro as Person 66 *Scrap Engines as People 67, 68, 69, and 70 *Alice as Person 71 *Patrick as Person 72 *Marlin as Person 73 *The Scrapped Tank Engine as Person 74 *The Electric Engines as People 75, 76, 77, and 78 *Eric as Person 79 *Adam as Person 80 *Lily as Person 81 *Colin as Person 82 *Peter as Person 83 *Shane as Person 84 *Geoff as Person 85 *A0 Pacifics as People 86, 87, 88, 89, and 90 *E2s as People 91, 92, and 93 *Tom Jerry as Child 1 *Rasmus as Child 2 *Little Chug as Child 3 *Choo Choo as Child 4 *Steam Lokey as Child 5 *Dougal Train as Child 6 *Casey Joe as Person 94 *Eric as Person 95 *Rodrick as Person 96 *Greendale Rocket as Child 7 *Ivo Hugh as Person 97 *Proteus as Person 98 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Smudger as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 8 *Doc (The Little Engine That Could) as Person 99 *Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) Grogh's Henchman 15 *Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Lord Harry, Alaric, and Eric (NG) as Children 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17 *Rex, Bert, Mike, Frank, Jock, Blister 1, and Blister 2 as People 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, and 106 *Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose as Children 18, 19, 20, 21, and 22 *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Elsie as Children 23, 24, 25, and 26 *Old Slow Coach as Person 107 *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 108 *The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks as Grogh's Other Henchmen (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and Pokemon Cast)*Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Gordon as Globox (Both blue, strong, and proud) *Percy as Murfy (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Murfy are) *Henry as Clark (Both strong, green, and clumsy) *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful and mother figures of Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and the Globox Children) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake (Both Western) *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroes) *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit (Both stubborn) *Edward as Houdini (Both wise and father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Mavis as Betilla (Both kind) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Bubble Owner (Both wise) *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Boco as Photographer (Edward and Boco are best friends, just like Houdini and the Photographer are) *Cranky as Umber *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Daisy as Razorwife (Both the main female villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy as Zombie Chicken *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch (All twins) *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Evil Thomas as Darkman *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *D261 as Serguei *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *Rusty as Polar *Duke as Pikachu *Fearless Freddie as Kirby *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Mr. Percival as Aku Aku *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Lady as Cosmo *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Transcript *Narrator: Having arrived at Cloud City, Casey, now in his Luke Skywalker Bespin costume from Star Wars Episode 5, Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, and Hank searched all over the surrounding area for the can. They searched high and low and all thought easy and even hard. The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks, Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks searched all around, but had no idea where Casey and the others were, and tracked Casey and the others down. *Devious Diesel: You can always believe in that brat! Did you really imagine that it would be that simple? You don't think he's in a movie, do you? *(Casey finds that Diesel's voice, which is echoing across the room, has found that The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks, Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks are picking up six groups of lightsabers and blasters, which puts him into shock) *Casey Junior: I believe the guards are in this area and trying to trick us into finding which way to take. *Cerberus: I see that Casey is powerful and has picked up a blue lightsaber. His skills are completed. *(Casey, Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, and Hank sneak quietly round the bend toward the can's entrance, but accidentally come face to face with Cerberus, now in his Darth Vader oufit, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks, Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks) *Cerberus: (as Casey takes out his blue lightsaber, and activates it, but stands at the ready, not so much as flinching) Kill the engines, and the rebels, but leave Casey for questioning. (His men, who are attempting to carry their order out, charge, and try to rush past Casey, but are no match for him and his excellent Jedi skills as he nimbly slays and dispatches each of them in a symphony of deadly jabs and slashes, just to last no more than anytime. With his task completed, he stands up to his full sight) *Casey Junior: Hello. My name is Casey Junior. You've stolen the car. Prepare to fight. (Just as Casey and Cerberus, who remains only, are about to fight, Cerberus turns and flees. Casey pursues him to the carbonite chamber, only to leave poor Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, and Hank behind. Cerberus locks the door behind Casey, who tries to bust it down, but is not strong enough, and fails to try the door handle) Henry! I need you! *Henry: We can't them alone. *Casey Junior: He's getting away from, Thomas! Please! Move it! Emily, come on! Scarlet! Edward! *Casey Jones: So wait a minute. *Casey Junior: Please, James! Quick, Jones! (Casey Jones opens the door) Thank you! *Cerberus: I knew I forgotten something... Watch out, little squirt! (Cerberus runs away through a hall, as Casey tries to catch him, but is almost out of puff, then stops for a drink, and sets chase once again. Just as Casey reaches the hallway, more guards chase him. As Cerberus gets ready with his lightsaber, he swings at Casey, who surprisingly activates his lightsaber) *Casey Junior: Give it up, Cerberus. That can... is transforming everything! *Cerberus: You must be that little circus train who has learned much. It's simply impossible. You've been tracing your whole life with me only to win now? I think that's the best idea I ever hear. How marvellous. *Narrator: Meanwhile, Johnny, in his Inigo Montoya outfit Toots, in his space jump outfit Tootle, in his Akton outfit, Tracy, in her Princess Leia Jabba Jedi knight outfit, and Montana, in his Mace Windu outfit, having arrived on their Mothership Albatross, were quietly into Cerberus's HD to find Casey. As they climbed up, Tillie in her Princess Amidala's Geonsis outfit, after leaving Toyland Express, followed up as Chip followed too. *Toots: Somebody's outside, following us. *Tracy: Where? (hits a vase, which falls down, and lands painfully on Tillie's head, that she screams) *Tillie: Ouch! *Tracy: Whoops! Sorry, I didn't see you there. *Tillie: Apology acceptered. Now wait for me. (Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, Hank, Henry, Scarlet, and Casey Jones set to work, and pull Johnny, Toots, Tootle, Tracy, Pufferty, Linus, Montana, and Tillie up) Thanks. Category:UbiSoftFan94